A Third to the Victim List
by altered love
Summary: (non-con) Clay goes to confront Bryce about what he did to Jessica and Hannah, and to get the truth out of him. However, when Clay is beaten down, Bryce does the unthinkable and takes advantage of Clay's weak state.


Clay hesitantly walks up Bryce's doorsteps, clearly terrified about what the outcome of this crazy plan may be. Knowing what Bryce did by listening to the tapes, Clay has come to the realization that Bryce is capable of doing anything. Sick fucker. He presses his finger on the doorbell and attempts to regain a confident posture. Clay waits a few seconds, and after that, he considers leaving and coming back another time, when the door opens. Bryce appears behind the now open door. Clay brushes off the feel of disappointment.

"Jensen, the fuck do you want?" Bryce's tone seemed more surprised than angry.

Though Clay felt the need to punch Bryce square in the face right at that moment, he needed to contain his anger. He had to get Bryce to confess the truth about what he did in order for his plan to work. Clay is withdrawn from his thoughts as he responds. "Hey, Bryce," Clay starts. "Listen, I was wondering, if, I mean I was hoping you wouldn't mind, I know it's weird but I was wondering if I could buy some weed?" Clay stutters. "It's kind of an emergency."

Bryce looks at him with disbelief. "You want to buy some weed.. from me?"

Clay's heart is beating a mile a minute. He's paranoid that Bryce won't believe him but he answers anyways, "If you wouldn't mind.."

Bryce just gives a careless shrug. "Why would I mind?" Bryce moves aside and gestures towards the inside of his home, "come on in." Clay, with much hesitation, steps into Bryce's house, instantly being hit with the scent of marijuana and another bitter smell. Clay wrinkles his nose, but quickly covers it up as Bryce makes himself visible again as he heads toward a wooden box that is laying on a small table. Clay gives the object a questioning look before focusing his attention back on Bryce. "So," Bryce starts. "You need some weed, huh?" He makes it to the mysterious box and opens it, revealing all kinds of legal and illegal substances.

"Yeah, uhm, I do." Clay mentally facepalms because of the stuttered and shaky response.

Bryce just nods as he continues searching through his drug box. "Because you got yours confiscated the other day," he infers. Clay nods in agreement, despite knowing that the weed that they found in his backpack was not his to begin with. "You heard about that?" Clay then asks, annoyed.

Bryce gives him a knowing look, "Yeah, everybody did. Anytime one of the squeaky clean kids gets dirty, it's pretty big news." Clay just mutters in agreement. He looks back up at Bryce as he continues talking. "I'm gonna hook you up this time, cause you seem desperate, and I happen to have a shitload on hand," Bryce says. "And you know, 420 brotherhood. But I'm not a dealer, okay? If you need a regular thing, I can hook you up with my guy." Again, Clay just nods in agreement. "My parents are in Ibiza, they won't be back for another week," Bryce states matter-of-factly. "So.. what do you want, like, an eighth?" Bryce looks up at Clay and Clay just gives him a blank stare, not knowing what an eighth actually was and how much it costed. His silence answers Bryce and Bryce continues looking in the box for the right amount.

"Gotta say, man. I did not take you for a stoner." Bryce says while rummaging through the box. Clay walked into, what he believed, was the living room of Bryce's house.

"Yeah, well.. I guess you never know what goes on in someone's life, right?" Clay responds. Clay looks out the window onto the patio. "I bet you have some great parties out here, huh?"

Bryce looks back at him. "Fuckin' legendary."

Clay notices that Bryce is waiting for him, with the weed in his hand. "Oh, shoot. Let me get my cash." Clay says as he's speed walking towards his bag, and starts rummaging through it, looking for the cash he was going to use to pay for the substance that he was likely to never use. "How much is it?" Bryce looks at Clay as he struggles to find the money that is owed. Bryce chuckles as he responds.

"You know what, buddy, fuck it. Just bring some to my next party. We'll call it even." Clay then nods and mutters in agreement as he closes his bag. Clay decided that time was running out and that he'd have to make a jump in conversation before it was too late.

"Hannah Baker told me about one of your parties," Clay mentioned nonchalantly. Bryce looks up and raises his brows.

"Hannah Baker," he starts. "Sucks what happened to her. She was such a beautiful girl. We had a thing, off and on. It was fun while it lasted." Bryce starts to walk towards his room, when Clay decides that he's had enough of Bryce's cover ups.

"You raped her!"

Bryce stops dead in his tracks at that. He turns. "What?"

"You fucking raped her, didn't you?" He insists. Bryce walks towards him at that.

"Dude," he starts. "Don't talk about what you don't know about." Clay was having none of his lies.

"Why did you do it?" He continues to question. Bryce rolls his eyes and gives a scoff.

"Thanks for coming. Now get out of my house." Bryce points to his door and gives Clay a look of expectation. Clay wasn't giving up just yet, though.

"Not until you admit it. Say what you did, just fucking say it!" Clay starts getting frustrated and Bryce gives a look of surprise.

"What business is it of yours?" He questions. "And she's dead anyway so it doesn't even matter. Just calm the fuck down, dude."

Clay was debating whether or not he himself was acting suspicious, and might reveal that he was recording Bryce, due to him asking Bryce straight-forward to admit that he did it, but he didn't care at this point. He just wanted him to admit it. "I need what I need, for you to admit what you did," Clay starts. "Here. Right out there," Clay then points out to a general area where the pool would be located. "A week before she slit her wrists and died at home, you fucking raped her there." Bryce gave him a pointed look.

"She came to my party. Mine. She got into the hot tub with me, without a bathing suit on," Bryce gets into Clay's face as he continues. "She made eyes, she wanted it. I know it's hard for you to hear, that your crush wasn't pure and clean, but she wanted me to fuck her. She fucking wanted it." Clay's heard enough, and he can't control himself as he takes a forceful swing at Bryce's face. Bryce staggers back a bit, but not as much as Clay would've hoped.

"Now, why'd you have to do that?" Bryce questions. Before Clay can react, Bryce returns a punch, making Clay black out for a bit. He returns mentally, but is hit with another punch, and another. Clay cannot regain himself as he's continuously hit with punches delivered by Bryce. Finally, Clay falls to the floor. Bryce gives a hard kick to Clay's stomach, making him groan and whine in pain. Bryce stares down at Clay, and scoffs. "You know, Clay," He says, breathless from beating him. "She was practically begging me to fuck her. If that's rape, then every girl at our school wants to be raped." Clay attempts to crawl away, on his fours, but is given another kick to his stomach, causing him to fall again. Bryce laughs. "And not just girls. I'm sure a couple of fags at our school would kill to let me fuck them. Like you."

Clay stops and widens his eyes, "What?" He manages to breathe out, too physically hurt in order to give a proper response. He hears Bryce snicker.

"Come on, Clay," Bryce states. "The whole school knows you fool around with every guy you can. You're such a fucking slut, you just don't act like it at school." Clay's heart clenches while he just lays there on the ground, processing what he's hearing. Was he just hallucinating? He's pulled from his thoughts when he feels a pressure on his lower back and realizes that Bryce is straddling him from behind. Bryce leans down and whispers huskily in Clay's ear. "I'll make you scream and beg, and nobody'll help you. Just like nobody helped Hannah and Jessica." Clay has come to the sick realization on what Bryce is intending to do and starts struggling and thrashing around, hoping to get out of Bryce's hold, but one of Bryce's hands forces Clay's arms behind his back. Bryce was always a lot bigger than Clay. Clay gives a sound of desperation and takes a couple of short and ragged breaths. Bryce laughs at Clay below him.

"This is going to feel so good," Bryce thought out loud and licked his lips in anticipation, wanting to already force himself inside Clay who had gone silent and who was merely gritting his teeth and breathing heavily. "I've always wondered how it'd feel to fuck a guy, heard it was a lot better than with a girl, but we'll see, won't we?" Bryce slipped off Clay's pants and boxers with his other hand like it was a job that he was unusually good at. He pulled out a vial of lube from his front jean pocket and smirked as he opened the bottle, smearing some of the substance onto his fingers. Clay gave up trying to struggle out of his grasp as he was given many kicks and punches all over his body if he attempted to escape. Clay was too weak to do anything now.

Clay let out a sharp gasp when he felt a cold and wet finger enter him. Bryce was tormenting him. He pushed his fingers deeper, moving them to feel and explore the helpless teen. Suddenly Clay felt Bryce hit a bundle of nerves that made him arch his back slightly when the surprising jolt of pleasure hit his body. Bryce smirked at this, and pushed his fingers even deeper, angling them so that he kept continuously massaging Clay's prostate. Clay was whimpering and letting out weak and unintended moans now. "I knew you wanted this.." Bryce murmured as he continued.

"Go to hell you fucking rapist," Clay managed to whisper. "You won't get away with this."

He heard Bryce let out loud chuckles. "No one will know shit."

Clay's heart stops when he hears a zipper become undone, and sounds of Bryce's jeans and boxers being discarded. Clay gave one last leap of faith as he pushed upwards and towards the direction away from Bryce, but he forced Clay down again, leaving Clay hopeless in the situation. "Please don't do this, Bryce," Clay gives a final attempts of stopping Bryce. "Please." Bryce shakes his head, and doesn't respond. He pushed slightly forwards, teasing Clay's ass with the tip of his cock, making the teen shrivel in discomfort. Finally, Bryce stopped teasing him and pushed inside Clay with a powerful thrust, groaning out loud when he felt Clay's walls press tightly around his cock. Clay screamed in shock and pain. Bryce went slow at first, thrusting into Clay with slow ease, but then he increased his pace, going quicker and mercilessly, giving no mind to Clay begging him to stop. Clay was disgusted with how much of an animal Bryce was as he groaned and fucked messily. Clay let out tears and was praying for it to be over soon.

"Holy fuck, you're tight," Bryce groaned as he continued thrusting into Clay. Clay attempted to think of anything else while being fucked on the floor of Bryce's home. Anything to distract him of the fact that Bryce was raping him. Bryce finally let out a moan of pleasure as he came inside of Clay, who let out a struggled cry at the same time. After what seemed like forever, Bryce let go of his grasp on Clay, who instantly limped to his backpack and sped as much as he could towards the door. His hand was on the knob when he heard Bryce speak.

"Clay, if you tell anybody," Bryce threatens. "I will kill you."

Clay didn't even look back when he left his house. On the bright side of the shitty situation, he at least had solid proof about Bryce, and he was not going to keep quiet.


End file.
